From patent specification EP 1 156 008 B1 a brake device for a drive machine has become known. The brake device consists of a first brake lever and a second brake lever, arranged on each of which is a brake shoe that acts on a brake drum. At their lower ends the brake levers are supported in swivel bearings on a bearing pedestal and at their upper ends guided by a bar. For the purpose of actuating the brake shoes, a compression spring is provided for each brake lever. For the purpose of lifting the brake shoes, provided on each brake lever is a magnet that acts against the compression spring. The magnets are arranged on a frame that is joined to the bearing pedestal. Arranged on the inside of each magnet support is a microswitch. A pin of the microswitch is actuated by means of a cam that is arranged on a plunger disk. The switching status of the microswitch indicates to the control of the elevator whether the brake is activated by means of the compression springs or released by means of the magnets.